Have To Choose
by xings
Summary: Ketika Yixing dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan sulit, dua hal yang sama sama berharga di hidupnya. GS. Sulay / Suho x Lay / Kim Joonmyeon x Zhang Yixing / Girl!Yixing.


**Halo**

 **aku baru saja kembali ke dunia per- _fanfic-_ an setelah hiatus hampir satu tahun**

 **Ini ff pertamaku diakun ini, tapi aku sudah pernah mem _publish_ ffku yang lain diakun sebelah**

 **Ini juga ff yang kujadikan bahan lomba, dan untungnya terpilih**

 **semoga kalian terpuaskan dengan ffku ini**

 **selamat membaca**

* * *

 _Andai saja aku boleh memilih keduanya_ , batin Yixing.

Raut wajah Yixing semakin mengeras tatkala mengingat kejadian dimana sang kekasih ―Junmyeon― memutuskan untuk _break_ dengannya selama beberapa hari. Ingatannya kembali membawanya ke hari itu, dimana Junmyeon mengiriminya pesan yang berisi permintaan untuk _break_ sebentar agar Yixing bisa memutuskan pilihannya dengan kepala dingin. Alih-alih memutuskan pilihan, Yixing malah melancarkan aksi mengurung diri dikamar.

 **Flashback ON**

" _Yixing, tak bisa kah kita menikah secepatnya?" Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dikepala Yixing. Junmyeon tidak pernah bercanda mengenai hubungan mereka. Itu berarti Junmyeon juga tidak bercanda untuk mengajak Yixing menikah secepatnya. Junmyeon memang sudah menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya diumurnya yang terbilang masih cukup muda―23 tahun. Tapi tetap saja Yixing belum siap. Menikah dengan Junmyeon―yang notabennya bukan seorang_ _warga negara China_ _―berarti membuatnya harus meninggalkan negara yang paling ia cintai―China. Yixing merasa selama ini ia belum memberikan apa-apa untuk China. Berat rasanya jika ia harus meninggalkan China tanpa memberikan sesuatu yang berguna bagi China._

―

 _ **Dari: Junmyeon**_

 _ **Untuk: Yixing**_

 _ **Aku tunggu kau di kafe tempat biasa kita bertemu pukul 14.30, Xing. Jangan terlambat. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dan ini penting untuk kelanjutan hubungan kita.**_

 _Ini sudah pukul 14.30 dan Junmyeon belum juga datang. Yixing tak henti memeriksa ponselnya, waspada jika Junmyeon tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya. Tapi Yixing tau, Junmyeon bukan orang yang bisa membatalkan janji semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kurang ajar! Ia menyuruhku untuk tidak terlambat tapi malah ia sendiri yang terlambat, batin Yixing._

 _Yixing mendengar pintu kafe terbuka. Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, hendak melihat siapa yang datang. Akhirnya, lelaki yang dari tadi ditunggunya datang juga. Yixing hendak memarahi lelaki itu, tapi tidak bisa karena Yixing terpukau dengan penampilan Junmyeon hari ini. Celana jeans yang tidak begitu ketat, kemeja hitam dengan 2 kancing teratas yang terbuka, dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan membuat pipi Yixing merona. Kekasihnya ini tampan sekali._

 _Junmyeon segera menghampiri meja dimana Yixing duduk, sadar ia telah membuat gadisnya menunggu untuk cukup lama. Junmyeon memilih duduk dihadapan Yixing, agar bisa melihat Yixing dengan jelas atau istilah lainnya―modus._

" _Maaf aku terlambat, Xing. Kau tau kan banyak berkas yang harus aku bereskan terlebih dahulu?" Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing, lalu mengecupnya lembut. Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Terkadang, Junmyeon memang menyebalkan, tapi terkadang juga Junmyeon bisa bertingkah sangat manis sampai-sampai Yixing akan diabetes rasanya._

" _Tidak apa, Myeon. Aku mengerti. Oiya, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Tampaknya serius sekali. Apa ini tentang...kelanjutan hubungan kita ke jenjang yang lebih serius?" Yixing sengaja memelankan suaranya diujung kalimat karena ia sadar kalau hal ini cukup sensitif._

 _Junmyeon berdeham sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Begini Xing. Mama dan papa terus menerus menanyaiku kapan kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Jadi-"_

" _Kan aku sudah pernah bilang, Myeon. Aku belum siap. Aku belum siap meninggalkan China, Myeon. Aku sudah menawarkan untuk berhubungan jarak jauh lagi seperti dulu, tapi kau malah menolaknya mentah-mentah."_

" _Kapan kau akan siap, Xing? Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama 7 tahun dan kau masih belum siap? Untuk hubungan jarak jauh, jika hanya sekedar berpacaran, hubungan jarak jauh pun bukan masalah bagiku. Tapi ini menikah, Xing! Menikah! Mana ada pasutri yang_ _ **langsung**_ _berhubungan jarak jauh setelah menikah? Itu konyol, Yixing!" Nada bicara Junmyeon mulai naik, kesal dengan kekasihnya yang (menurutnya) keras kepala. Ia sengaja menekan kata-kata 'langsung' sebagai tanda menyindir Yixing._

 _Yixing merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Junmyeon barusan. "Konyol? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menetap di China selama beberapa hari setelah pernikahan kita nanti? Aku hanya minta beberapa hari, Myeon. Bukan berbulan-bulan atau berminggu-minggu! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengalah sedikit saja untukku? Aku ini kekasihmu, Junmyeon. Kekasihmu!"_

" _Tentu saja aku tidak bisa, Xing! Aku harus segera mengurus perusahaan ayah di Seoul! Mana ada waktu untuk menetap di China. Mengalah? Bahkan saat ini aku telah merelakan waktuku yang seharusnya aku gunakan untuk mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahanku hanya untuk berdebat denganmu. Ini yang kau sebut dengan tidak bisa mengalah?"_

 _Amarah Yixing sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia menggebrak mejanya dengan cukup keras sehingga membuat Junmyeon sedikit terkejut. "Kalau begitu pacari saja perusahaanmu sana, cih!"_

 _Yixing langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari kafe sambil menahan amarahnya―membuat Junmyeon harus berteriak memanggil-manggilnya. Namun apa daya, Yixing―yang sudah berada cukup jauh dari mejanya tadi―tidak bisa mendengar panggilan Junmyeon. Lama kelamaan Yixing menghilang dari pandangan Junmyeon, meninggalkan Junmyeon sendirian. Diam-diam, Junmyeon tersenyum salut dengan kerasnya Yixing untuk bertahan di China._

―

 _ **Dari: Junmyeon**_

 _ **Untuk: Yixing**_

 _ **Xing, kita lebih baik**_ **break** _ **dulu sebentar agar kau bisa memilih dengan kepala dingin. Jangan terlalu lama memikirkannya. Ingat, seminggu lagi aku harus kembali ke Korea.**_

 _Yixing membanting ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari Junmyeon. Ya Tuhan, andai Yixing boleh memilih keduanya. Ia ditempatkan pada pilihan yang sulit, China dan Junmyeon. Yixing sadar, ia sudah berhutang budi banyak sekali dengan China. Ia lahir di China, dibesarkan di China, dan juga ia bertemu Junmyeon di China. Sedangkan Junmyeon? Ia baru mengenal Junmyeon sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, ketika Junmyeon melarikan diri ke China karena sedang ada masalah dengan ayahnya. Dan bagi Yixing, Junmyeon sudah menjadi bagian terpenting di hidup Yixing. Meski Junmyeon menyebalkan, keras kepala, dan selalu mementingkan perusahaannya, tapi Yixing tetap sayang dengan Junmyeon._

 _Yixing menghela nafas kasar. Tidak, aku belum boleh meninggalkan China. Aku harus memberikan sesuatu yang bermanfaat terlebih dulu untuk China, pikir Yixing. Tapi bagaimana dengan Junmyeon? Apa ia harus meninggalkan Junmyeon yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya selama 8 tahun ini? Yixing pun tidak tahu._

 **Flashback Off**

Yixing sudah menentukan pilihannya. Ia yakin ini pilihan yang terbaik untuknya, untuk Junmyeon, dan untuk China. Yixing mengambil ponselnya, mengetik pesan untuk Junmyeon. Sesekali ia melirik jam, mengingat hari ini Junmyeon akan kembali ke Korea―meneruskan perusahaan sang ayah.

 **Dari: Yixing**

 **Untuk: Junmyeon**

 **Nikahi aku 3 tahun lagi ketika kita berdua sudah berhasil memberikan sesuatu yang berguna bagi negara kita masing-masing. Kalaupun nantinya kau akan menikah dengan wanita lain, aku tidak apa-apa.** _ **Fighting**_ **untuk kita berdua! Oiya, selamat jalan Junmyeon. Aku mencintaimu.**

Yixing bangun dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil jaket yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia sudah bertekad, sejak hari ini sampai 3 tahun lagi, ia akan memberikan sesuatu yang berguna bagi China. Yixing itu wanita yang berpendidikan, sampai tingkat tinggi malah. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pendidikannya itu dengan begitu saja. Apapun yang akan ia lakukan, ia harap itu bisa berguna bagi China. Yixing pun keluar dari kamarnya, memulai kembali kisahnya dari 0. Untuk China, tanpa Junmyeon disisinya.

―

 **Sementara itu, di bandar** **a** **.**

Junmyeon baru saja membaca sms yang dikirimkan Yixing. Ia menatap ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Kekasihnya itu memang selalu tau apa yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Junmyeon mengetikkan balasan untuk Yixing. Setelah itu ia langsung menatap langit China yang tengah berawan. _Tenang, Xing. Aku akan menikahimu 3 tahun lagi ketika kita berdua sudah berhasil memberikan suatu yang berguna bagi negara kita masing-masing,_ Batin Junmyeon. Ia mengepalkan tangannya ke udara seraya berteriak, " _Fighting,_ Yixing! Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

 **Bagaimana? Apa ff ini mengecewakan?**

 **Tolong jangan minta sequel, karena aku sendiri masih pusing dengan 4 project ff yang belum selesai dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu**

 **Mungkin aku akan membuat sequelnya ketika project itu sudah selesai**

 **Oiya, tolong tinggalkan review agar aku bisa mengoreksi kesalahanku dan tidak mengulanginya di 4 project ff lainnya**

 **Terima kasih banyak**


End file.
